


Too sweet

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Series: Petals and Tea [3]
Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, I don't know who tops anymore, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Pining, Size Kink, two idiots in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Cherry Blossom's POV"He sighed, staring at the sky after taking a long swig of Dr. Pepper while closing his eyes, a long sigh leaving his aching chest.Fuck, he missed that gorilla so much."
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Series: Petals and Tea [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179611
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Too sweet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://twitter.com/sksayuu/status/1364192821385719809)

First day after the summer holidays and Kaoru’s been alone for the most part of it.

Ainosuke was nowhere to be found and it seemed that Kojiro hadn't returned yet, and if he did, he skipped classes. So, there he was, all by himself at the rooftop, getting annoyed and bored by the second, eating his dull rice balls and missing his friend’s bentos.

He sighed, staring at the sky after taking a long swig of Dr. Pepper while closing his eyes, a long sigh leaving his aching chest.

 _Fuck,_ he missed Ai, but he also missed that gorilla so much.

They’ve been talking on the phone almost every day since he went to that stupid cooking course on the other side of the country, but it wasn’t enough. He missed his stupid face, his annoying jokes, and that… thing between them.

And yeah, as Kojiro said, they wouldn’t work together as a couple but still…

_Still…_

A shadow covered his face just before the scent hit his nose.

“Are you seriously drinking that garbage again?” 

Kaoru gasped so hard he choked on nothing, sitting and hitting his own chest twice, blinking some tears away to stare. To really look at his friend.

_Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck…_

“Did they stretch your limbs in that course or what?” Kojiro kneeled by his side, patting his back and watching him clearing his throat, “You’re fucking… massive”

His arms were thicker, his chest broader, those thighs were the size of Kaoru’s torso and he was definitely taller. It was easy to tell even from his sitting position. And those curls were kind of longer and Kaoru was fucked 'cause he smelt so damn good.

“Nah, I just had more time to train and I got laid _a lot_ , like, so much!! It was a feast” A pang of jealousy pierced his chest because, of course, he did.

“Who asked you anyway!? Thought you were there to learn not to get an STD, or several” Kojiro leaned his weight on one knee, taking something from his back.

“Don’t get jealous, I got you something!” The snarky response died on his lips when the midday sun fell on a bag full of cherries.

“What the…” He breathed, taking it in both hands, “this is crazy expensive!”

Kojiro took one, pleased by his reaction, “Not at all, I got them for free in the course and I know how much you like them” He sucked one in his mouth, and Kaoru just… stared. The movement of his thick tongue swirling around the red fruit was probably intentional, most likely, and he felt himself twitching in interest, licking his lips mindlessly.

Kojiro crawled over him after spitting the pit, taking a new one, and placing the bag aside, “Come here and stop staring, pretty boy”.

He couldn’t even argue, talk, or think. Before he could even join two thoughts together, Kojiro made him lay on his back, taking the cherry between his teeth, moving closer to Kaoru’s lips. He held Kojiro’s back, or at least he tried to 'cause it was… _so big._

Kaoru tilted his head, licking the sphere and Kojiro’s lower lip, meeting his tongue briefly and biting into the meat of the sweet fruit, its juice spilling inside his mouth and over the corner of his lips.

“What a mess” Kojiro’s voice came low and raspy, eyes full of intention when he licked clean Kaoru's lips and chin, swiping it inside his open mouth afterward, collecting the pit to spit it aside, “I missed your piercings so, so much”

They latched their mouths together in an all-consuming kiss, bodies impossibly close, hard-ons rubbing against each other, and he was so, _so big_ Kaoru felt small “Fuck, Kojiro”

“Yeah, I’m gonna give it to you baby” He slid a hand between their bodies, rubbing the ball of his hand against Kaoru’s rock hard length, slipping thick fingers inside his clothes to close a fist around him, “Oh, I missed this so much”

His thumb brushed over his piercings, collecting pre from the tip and down again, dragging embarrassing whimpers from the pink-haired boy. Besides the clear lust in his eyes, there was amusement, and a smug smile on those gorgeous lips that was pissing him off.

Just a bit.

“What’s that face for?” He tried to add some bite to his complaint but the tremble in it kinda ruined it. Also, that scent was driving him crazy, manly and intense, so Kojiro in its essence it was dizzying.

“I got you right where I want you” He whispered in his lips, beaming at him after twisting his hand over his length _oh so fucking perfectly._

“I’m gonna top the fuck out of you, fucker”

Kojiro chuckled, speeding up the pace. At that rate, he was gonna cum in his pants, “Sure you will, but let me take care of you by now”

The bigger boy took his hand away, kneeling and tugging from his and Kaoru’s pants down, underwear coming along. He spat on his hand to caress himself lightly, sitting on his thighs, pulling from Kaoru’s hips, placing him on his lap.

Eyes never leaving his.

Kaoru didn’t mention how much he liked to be manhandled like that, swallowing a whine, frowning “If I ruin my uniform I swear to g—”

“You won’t, trust me here, babe” He grabbed both of them in one huge hand, pre and spit making the glide of the palm over their heads and shafts easier, “Holy fuck, you feel so good against me”

He _felt_ his balls dragging up dangerously, digging his nails in his own thighs to avoid coming too fast, “I’m not gonna last”

Kojiro groaned, his powerful body tensing over him, “Me neither, shit, fuck, lift your shirt, lift it, oh fuck” His hips jerked forward, spilling over him hard and so, so much, “Aaaahhh, Cherry, baby”

“FUCK” The nickname was too much. His back arched from the force of the orgasm, pulling from solid arms, legs stretched and toes curling, “Oh, god, Koji” His high-pitched whimper made Kojiro chuckle.

“Damn, wow, you really missed me! So fast and so messy!! You came a lot!!”

“Shut the… shut the fuck up” But Kojiro leaned forward, kissing his face, his lips and neck wearing a huge smile on his face, “What the fuck!! You’re getting all dirty you fucking moron!”

“I don’t care” His dopey smile lessened Kaoru’s irritation, stirring something deep inside him, something he usually felt around Ainosuke “I missed my dearest pretentious lawbreaker way too much”

“Of course you did”

He pulled from his tie, kissing him to hide what that stupid, silly, dumb smile did to him, swallowing some confusing feelings, pouring them all in a kiss. When they broke away to breathe, Kojiro held him even tighter.

And he thought he heard two words, a secret confession that would stay up there on the rooftop along with all those useless feelings, so similar to the ones he already had for another person that wasn't Kojiro.

“Me too”

Kaoru didn't answer.

It was better this way.

**Author's Note:**

> I know at least one more fic to add to this series, but more will come cause I am OBSESSED
> 
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
> 
> This author invites and appreciates responses, including:
> 
> · Short comments  
> · Long comments  
> · Questions  
> · “<3” as extra kudos  
> · Reader-reader interaction  
> · This author replies to comments.
> 
> [· Twitter](https://twitter.com/tifa_sugar)  
> [· Tumblr](https://tifasugar.tumblr.com/)


End file.
